1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dowel board bow folding devices and more particularly pertains to fashioning bows of varying shapes and sizes by wrapping material around one or more dowels of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bow forming apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, bow forming apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of forming various types of bows are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,455 to Pearson prefabricated bow forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,113 to Palombo discloses a bow forming apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,908 to Ford discloses a bow making form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,182 to Hecht discloses a method and apparatus for making bows.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,227 to Cavoli discloses a bow frame.
In this respect, the dowel board bow folding devices according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fashioning bows of varying shapes and sizes by wrapping material around one or more dowels of the device.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dowel board bow folding devices which can be used for fashioning bows of varying shapes and sizes by wrapping material around one or more dowels of the device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.